NEWT results
by shadowbird084
Summary: Katie Bell just received her NEWT results. Although she lost six months of her seventh year, she still tried the NEWTs. How will her mother and the Weasleys react


Katie woke up at 7.30 by her mother's shouts. She had just received her NEWTs results. She did them with the rest of her class because she wanted a challenge. Keeping up with school work was a good distraction for her, even though it reminded her a bit of her limitation. Her scar was fairly new, very fragile. Her whole arm was fragile and if she thought about it, most of her body was too. Her mother came into her room screaming. She sits down on the bed with the piece of parchment that had the very marks that determine Katie's future.

That was her thought on the subject. She excelled at things like Quidditch, Charms or even DADA (Thank Harry for that) but she just couldn't get a grip at Potions.

As she was seeing the marks Katie achieved, her mother started to cry.

Katie stared at her mother.

"What is it, mum?"

She didn't answer Katie. She only saw tears. She couldn't tell if her mother's tears were happy ones or sad ones.

"You... you passed at all of them! Except for potions but it's okay, dear. If you want, you can try again next year but if not, you have qualifications for your preferred jobs"

Katie didn't really know what her preferred jobs were. She loves Quidditch but she doesn't think she's good enough for Professional. Besides, Professional Quidditch isn't what she needed at the moment. She considered Auror as one of her options.

'It's not bad'

Katie thought. Her father was a well know Auror and he was very good at it but having a job that constantly reminds her of her father, who died doing his duties and hunting down a Death Eater Conspiracy. He died at Lucius Malfoy's hands and wand. The Ministry covered it up, as they always do. That really made Katie hate the Ministry and of course, she wanted to avoid a job at the Ministry.

"Seriously?"

Katie exclaimed disbelief. She didn't think she would pass almost all of the subjects. Especially since she had 3 months to catch up with 6 months of exam content but Katie wanted to try anyways.

"Hard work always works off, love. Besides, you're very smart"

Katie's mother hands her the parchment, then kisses her forehead as she gets up and leaves the room. Katie stared at the parchment with disbelief.

'I did it'

She thought to herself. She got out of bed and dressed. She quickly had her breakfast and took her daily potions. She kissed her mother and disapparated. She has six people to tell. Angelina, Alicia, Fred, George, Lee and Leanne all waited eagerly for her results. Leanne, of course, had her own results to wait for as well but she just couldn't wait to see if her best friend achieved her goal or not.

She apparated just outside the Burrow. She knocked before entering. She got greeted by Molly in the kitchen.

"Good morning, Molly"

"Good morning, dear. Slept well?" Said Molly smiling at Katie

"Quite good. Although, I wish it was longer. My mum woke me up" she responded

"Ah. Well, if you'd like to rest a bit more, you are more than welcome"

"Thank you, Molly but I don't think I'll be able to go back to sleep now" expressed Katie

"Alright, love. I'm making an English, want some, dear?" Said Molly as she turned to the frying pan.

"Sure, I haven't had one in ages" said Katie.

As soon as she finishes the sentence, Ginny comes rushing downstairs.

"Seriously, mum. Can I sleep outside, please? It's more enjoyable than sharing a room with Flem" begs Ginny.

"Well, you're welcome to sleep at mine" offers Katie.

Ginny turns to her mother. "Please, mumz. I can't stand her"

"Patience, dearie. Her and Bill are leaving in a couple of weeks. I don't think they'll have much of a honeymoon considering the situation at the moment" says Molly.

Ginny sighs. "Fine. Can't wait till this is all over"

"We all want it to be over, Ginny" says Fred as he walks in the kitchen

"Good morning, Fred. Want some tea?" says Katie with a smile.

"Morning, Kitty. Yes, please and make one for George. He's coming down soon" says Fred as he returns the smile. He's always glad to have her around. Although, he doesn't love her in the same way as George does, he cares for her. Fred always saw her as a sister, almost as if their triplets.

Katie heats up the kettle and gets four mugs ready, one for Ginny, one for Fred, one for George and the last for herself. Fred puts a hand on Katie's waist as he grabs the kettle for her and pours the boiled water. Katie stirrs the mugs and lets the tea dissolve in the mugs.

"Hands off my woman!" Calls George as he enters the room. Fred was pouring milk in the last mug and spilt some milk on the floor with surprise.

Fred looks down at the milk, then at Katie and lastly at George. "Sorry"

"One woman is enough, don't you think?" Says Katie teasingly to Fred. "I mean, Ang is quite a handful already"

The four of them giggle. The twins are rubbing off on Katie. Although, she hasn't lost her ability to be serious most of the time, she has started to lighten up more and joke about stuff herself. Ginny and the twins know that what she said was out of a joke and not to offend Angelina in any way. Angelina and Alicia became Katie's sisters, especially after Katie had lost her biological one. For the twins, anyone can be a handful, especially when they try to stop them from joking or even toning down the jokes.

Katie hands George his tea and kisses him. "So, I've got this for you" as she's talking, she takes out an envelope and hands it to him.

"What is it?" He says as he's opening it.

Katie smirks. "Just read it out loud" she says.

He looks at his girlfriend curiously, then he opens up the parchment and starts to read.

"Dear Ms Bell, thank you for completing the NEWT examinations. These are..."

George looks brightly at Katie. Clearly, he saw her results. He kisses Katie and lifts her up to twirl her around.

"I knew it! I knew you could do it" exclaims George.

Ginny takes the parchment from him and continues to read.

"These are your results... Incredible, Katie!"

"What?" Says Fred curiously. "She passed?"

"Every subject, except for potions" says Ginny. "I don't know how you did it but please teach me"

Fred squeezes Katie in a hug. "I told you! You did it! You're graduating!"

When Fred releases, Molly take her turn with hugging Katie. "Congratulations, dear. I knew you could do it" she plants a kiss on Katie's cheek.

"Do Ang and Al know?" asks George.

"Not yet" answers Katie. "You're the first ones in our group to know"

"This calls for celebration!" Yells Fred.

"Tonight, Drinks on us" says George.


End file.
